


Cherry-pick

by oneandonlylilith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlylilith/pseuds/oneandonlylilith





	Cherry-pick

李泰容走回房间，郑在玹正坐在床边背对着她，她用冰凉的胳膊怀住眼前的肩膀，一跳一跳的胸腔紧紧地贴着在玹温热的后背。你没有穿内衣吗？在玹转过头看着泰容的眼睛在笑，嘴边露出两个浅浅的酒窝，嘴巴里却在说泰容心里认为下流的话。讨厌。泰容轻轻地捶了捶在玹的肩膀，想面对面地坐到他的大腿上看看他，却在一瞬间里整个人就被翻过来平放在大床上。她凉凉的胳膊还环在在玹的肩膀上，被在玹轻轻地推开了，郑在玹一向不喜欢做浪费时间的事。可是我还想要抱抱你啊。李泰容突然觉得自己很委屈，她冰凉的身子现在只有鼻子和眼眶是温热的，有什么东西就要从里面涌出来了。在玹把她的吊带轻轻往上推了推，一瞬间平坦的小腹和鼓鼓的乳粒就在灯光下暴露无疑。你就这么着急吗？李泰容还在置气，没来由地很想流眼泪，她抬起头用眼睛看着在玹。她的眼睛很漂亮，盛满眼泪的时候会尤其漂亮。怎么就要哭了？在玹有点好笑地用拇指擦了擦泰容眼角的眼泪。她好喜欢哭，是眼泪做的吧，她的眼泪都是为了自己在流吗？想到这里时在玹心中会涌起一股奇妙的暖流。这种感觉是兴奋吗。他自己也不明白，只知道自己会抑制不住想要打碎她的渴望和冲动。

李泰容平躺在大床上，呼吸平静。她的脑子里在想今天晚餐的菜谱，樱桃成熟的季节，很喜欢的一件粉色内衣的型号。头发被束起来推到一边，乖乖地仰起脑袋，脸颊通红的样子仿佛春天里刚刚撷下的草莓，咬一口饱满的汁水会和香味一起填满唇间与牙齿，无论是第几次做这样的事情她都还像情窦初开的小女孩一样懵懂。她用光裸的大腿勾了勾在玹的腰。你的身子怎么这么冷啊。在玹在她耳朵旁一个字一个字地吐气，温热的气流卷起耳朵里小小的绒毛，一股痒意瞬间钻进她身体所有的缝隙，泰容下意识地捂住小腹以下那片隐蔽的草地，下雨后空气中潮湿淫靡的气味会从那里悄悄生长。在玹耐心地勾起遮住那块地方漂亮的蕾丝边缘，还在遮掩她的东西一瞬间就崩塌剥落，泰容已经一丝不挂了，在玹还穿戴地很整齐，恍惚间会以为在玹是来辅导她学习的耐心学长，不知道怎么回事学着学着就学到床上了呢，泰容还傻傻的没想明白，在玹突然俯下身来压在她的身上，正在艰难呼吸的鼻腔钻进来在玹的味道，是清冷的洗发水的气味。我怎么从来没闻过这个味道呢？泰容还来不及去细想，一个突如其来的吻已经足够让她意乱情迷。

在玹低下头去亲吻她湿湿的眼睫，嘴边没有粉底遮盖的小痣，平平的乳粒会一点点地胀起来，是粉红色的，用手指去碰一碰全身都在颤抖。有什么滚烫的东西正在从她的身体里流出，泰容还紧紧地夹着大腿，好奇怪，像夏天的太阳底下融化的冰淇淋，化成了一滩没有形状的甜水。泰容要听话哦。在玹不由分说地抬起她的大腿，已经乱七八糟的、一直以来都是秘密的那条小缝就哗啦一下暴露在亮到刺眼的白炽灯下，早就化成了一滩旖旎。不可以，不可以这样，脆弱到脚趾都蜷缩起来抓紧被单，敞开的大腿却还是牢牢地被困在原处。在玹很温柔的，很温柔的拉过泰容的手指，让她自己去填满那里无尽的空虚，用修长的指节来引领着她自渎。泰容好漂亮。全身都是粉红色的。泰容平时自慰的时候也是像这样子想着我吗？在玹伸出舌头去一点点舔舐泰容发烫的耳蜗，所有耳饰都早被摘下来凌乱地扔到了一边，只剩下小小的，还在发炎的耳洞，像某种柔软的，不可名状的伤口。

没有…平时没有这样。泰容的眼泪一下子就急急忙忙地掉了出来。她不想这样，这样好奇怪，她想把自己的手指拿出来，那滩软软的穴肉却仍然紧紧地咬住自己的手指，一点一点地去搅动，会听见自己胸腔传来空洞洞的心跳的回响，她才意识到自己会有那么那么多空虚需要去填补。可是她在渴望的，那个会填补她的人不会是在玹。郑在玹是胜券在握的猎人，李泰容是被牢牢锢在陷阱里伤痕累累的小动物，曾经尖尖的牙齿全被咬碎吞进肚子里，仰起头湿淋淋的眼睛里只剩下眼泪。她平躺在床上，突然极其没有安全感，在玹倚下身来亲吻她的大腿，她手背上的小痣，手掌覆盖住她的手背一起探寻那块湿淋淋的乐园，那里脆弱到不堪一击，就快要辨认不出形状来，在玹很贴心地拿来枕头垫在泰容摇摇欲坠的腰下，他在这种事情上总是一贯很细心和温柔。不，不要。泰容的手掌和脚趾还是冰凉的，她突然坐起来直直地看着在玹浅棕色的眼睛。我想坐在上面，我想看看你。

不可以哦。在玹按住泰容的肩膀，很用力地把她重新放进柔软的大床。泰容啊，听点话吧。他的胯部紧紧地贴住李泰容还在颤抖的大腿，肿胀的性器毫无预兆地整根没入眼前闪着水光的缝隙，很热的东西倏的喷射出来塞满泰容扁扁的肚子，顺着大腿根部流到床单上，一起弄湿床单的还有泰容的眼泪。别哭了。在玹对着泰容溢满委屈的大眼睛突然感到没来由的烦躁，他的语气仍旧是温柔的，抓住肩膀的手腕却在用力。在玹啊不要生气好不好。泰容抬起头用眼睛小心翼翼地去说对不起，她下面的一片旖旎依旧紧紧地缠绕着在玹的阴茎，可是她却觉得她和他的心离得好远好远啊。她知道自己想要的或许只是一个亲吻，一个拥抱，而不是像现在这样，身体已经是负距离却依旧听不见他的心跳。他们之间做爱从来没有用过骑乘式，李泰容总是恍惚，她觉得上次和在玹做爱时在玹的样子她已经记不住了，她好想自己可以低着头观察他被情欲困住的眼神，好想自己也可以俯下身来去感受他的呼吸和心跳。

她突然好累，闭上眼睛感觉自己就会睡着了。四周像一片平静的大海，只有自己慢慢地在下坠。在玹啊。泰容突然用手去摸在玹温热的脸颊。看着我，我好不好看？好看。在玹笑了起来，用手指很慢地抚摸泰容被压出红印的后颈。是我见过所有的人最好看的。李泰容觉得自己的心跳的很快，马上就要跳出来了。所有见过她的人都说她长得好看，不管是当着她的面直接说还是在她的背后偷偷说，她其实对此很惶恐也没有什么具体的概念。但是好看多少能换来喜欢吧。喜欢我是因为我长得好看吗？她又想起自己翻看的无聊少女杂志里有一个女孩自述自己的恋爱故事。那个女孩说和前男友谈恋爱的时候，前男友每次回她信息都会隔很久才回，她也慢慢变得很久以后才会回前男友的信息，最后两人分手的时候，确认分手信息的时候双方都是秒回。在玹最近回我的短信的时候有没有很快呢。有时候好像很快有时候好像又很慢。不回我短信的时候都在做什么啊。她想到好朋友金道妍煞有介事地拉着她的手来分析他们的感情。泰容毫无保留地付出了整颗心，想要给他的只会比百分之百还要多。在玹有时候给她百分之三十有时候是百分之五十，在她失望了想要放弃的时候又会突然给予她百分之一百。她要怎么办啊。她怎么可能想的明白。

已经精疲力尽了。李泰容摇摇晃晃地坐起身说了声我要去洗澡。她直接光裸着身子踏上拖鞋走进浴室，站在明晃晃的白炽灯下拧开花洒。水流淌过她赤裸的身体，打湿她锁骨旁或者腰窝深处的一圈圈红印，还有她平坦的小腹下那座隐秘的乐园。她下意识地夹紧双腿，温热的东西依旧在从那里流出。好奇怪。她变得好奇怪。大脑昏昏沉沉的。她想起在玹刚才还抱着她的时候问她的问题，她没有好意思说出真话。自己一个人站在花洒下的时候，会幻想在玹狠狠地扯过她的肩膀把她压在墙上，捂住嘴巴蒙住眼睛从后面被进入时，在玹会很用力地拍打她颤抖的屁股，她在突如其来的高潮中近乎窒息，紧紧闭着眼睛仰起头一边呜咽一边兴奋地摇起屁股把塞满她滚烫的东西夹的更紧。好渴望被占有，被侵犯甚至被驯服，一旦成为猎物，就只有继续下坠万劫不复。可是她最缺乏的安全感，她无处释放居无定所颠沛流离最应该被轻拿轻放的感情，到底在哪里才能被寄托，她还是没办法想的明白。

她裹着浴巾钻回了被子里，胡乱套了一条不知道什么时候塞进衣柜的睡裙，裙子很短，根本就包不住她的屁股。内衣都已经扔进洗衣机了，只能这样尴尬地下半身真空坐在床上。心又像要跳出来一样砰砰乱跳，可是在玹好像已经睡着了。他闭着眼睛的样子看起来好温柔。睫毛好长。泰容没忍住弯下腰来亲了亲他。她钻进被子里搂着在玹的腰，胸腔紧紧地贴在他的后背上，可以很清晰地听见自己和在玹的心跳。晚安呀在玹，你会做什么样的梦呢？在玹好像曾经说过自己很少会做梦，而泰容一闭上眼睛就像坠入仙境的爱丽丝一样被乱七八糟的绵长夜梦牵着鼻子走。她梦到正在过新年，在玹牵着她的手去神社为新的一年祈福。你都许了什么愿望啊？泰容傻傻地把脑袋凑过去看他刚抽的新年签。就是那些愿望嘛，老生常谈。在玹笑了起来揉了揉泰容的脑袋。学业顺利，父母健康，平安顺遂，也没什么惊天动地的愿望，只想拥有一个能够安稳度过的未来。那我呢。你的未来里会不会有我呢。泰容张了张嘴还是把想说的话咽了回去，即使是在梦里也没能宣之于口。

-END-


End file.
